


Were were you?

by Anonymous



Series: The 4th Prince [5]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love, M/M, The "I'm yours" scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Because I love you, I'll give my heart to you. My all.





	Were were you?

“Where were you?”

Shin can’t answer him. He feels sick, weak, with shaky legs and a tremble heart. He feels that if he answers what will come out of his mouth, it will be his breakfast.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

_I know_

He doesn’t say it, but he thinks it. _I know_.

He would like to explain the situation, the risk… He wants to talk about the fear that sits at the bottom of his stomach and compresses his throat. But he doesn’t do it. When he remembers the king, abandoned in his bed, waiting for him nausea comes back strongly, it terrifies him to think about what will happen when dawn arrives.

Wolfgang looks at him with an expression of intense concern. He looks at him with real affliction and Shin’s heart twists. He does not want to lie, but he hasn’t the strength to tell him if he does he knows that Wolfgang will try to stop him. He knows that Wolfgang will try to save him, risking his own life in the process.

No, Shin can’t let that happen.

It’s his theory and he has to prove it.

Instead, he says the only truth he knows.

“I’m yours”

No matter what the morning brings, that will be a certainty that will remain in Shin’s heart forever.


End file.
